


us

by hereforthehurts (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Asami carrying the only braincell in the team, Chaotic Good, F/F, FebuWhump2021, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Minor Injuries, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Just another normal mission for the team avatar on a normal day - which for them would mean chaos, someone almost dying, and Asami being the only rational one out of the four.
Relationships: Bolin & Korra & Mako & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	us

**Author's Note:**

> For febuwhump day 23; don't look. I love these four idiots with my whole heart <3333

“Okay. Okay everyone, stay calm.”

“I _am_ calm, okay—”

“You’re _not_ calm!” Korra exclaims.

Asami glared at her.

“Shit. I’m sorry, I—” Korra sighs. “Just stop rambling, Bolin, I can’t focus on saving your brother if you keep freaking out, okay?”

“Okay.” Bolin swallows from the other side of the room. “Okay.”

“Just don’t look,” Asami says softly, and then back to the other boy on the floor. “Get him up. Can you pass Bolin the radio?”

“Yeah, yeah, one sec,” Korra slides her bag towards Bolin. “Tell them we need backup immediately.”

“Okay,” he just says.

“Right, um—let’s prop him up against the wall so he doesn’t bleed out,” Asami tells them. They carefully held each of Mako’s arms and helped him up to lean against the concrete wall surrounding them while he groaned. “Okay, good. Do you—do you have your waterskin with you? You can heal him with water, right?”

“Yeah, I think I do—Bolin, can you pass me my waterskin?”

“Okay, wait,” Bolin rummages through her bag. His eyes widen when he doesn’t find what he was looking for. “Um. It’s not there.”

“What do you _mean_ it’s not there?”

“I meant it’s not in your bag!”

“Fuck!” Korra yells.

Mako just chuckles at how ridiculous the whole situation is. “I’m going to die, aren’t I?”

“Hey,” Asami chides, “don’t say that.”

“I was joking, ‘Sami.”

“Still,” She glares. “We’re going to get you out of here, okay?”

He nods. “I know you will.”

“We can—we can try, um, using sweat,” Korra says frantically. “Katara told me about that one time she escaped prison with Toph using her own sweat, I—”

“No,” Mako’s eyes widened. “You are _not_ healing me using your sweat.”

“Would you rather _die?”_

“Literally speaking, yes!”

“You’re so fucking stupid!”

“ _Guys!”_ Asami held out her hands, “can we focus? Please?”

“What do we do? Do you have any better ideas?” Korra asks. “Because I’d _love_ to hear it.”

“Yes, but you—you have to promise me you’ll try.” She says slowly.

“Fine, anything, just spit it out, Asami!”

“Okay. Bloodbending.”

Silence. Even Bolin turned back to stare at her in surprise.

“You’re crazy.”

“You said you’d try!” 

“Yeah, but not _that!”_ Korra yells. “I can’t—I’m not even _that_ good at it yet, and Katara would only teach me little by little because she’s scared that I’d—”

“Hey!” Asami snaps her fingers to shut her up. “I’m sure Katara would approve of using it when someone’s dying, Korra.”

“I…” Korra sighs helplessly.

“You said you’d try.”

“I _really_ don’t want to die like this,” Mako added. “Please.”

“Okay. Okay, damn.” She throws her hands up. “I—it’s just. It’s going to hurt. A lot.”

“More than _this?”_ He gestures to the cut wound on his lower chest.

“Um, I have no idea. Just… stay still, okay?”

“I’ll hold him,” Asami suggests, locking his limbs in place. “Go on. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay.” She takes a breath. “Okay.”

Korra has never done bloodbending on people before.

  
  
  


It was a cruel thing to do, bloodbending. Almost as dark as how airbenders can force the air out of people’s lungs. When Katara talked to her about the importance of learning bloodbending even if she’d never use it in real life, Korra was _scared._ But she knew that if Katara had decided it was important, then it is. She isn’t going to question the woman who had lived through the Hundred Year War and _ended_ it.

So, Korra did. And it was painful.

She’s only practiced it with plants before—just controlling the water that flows in its vessels under the full moon, and then gradually without it. But now, she has to force back the blood to stay inside Mako’s veins and close it to stop the bleeding. It was too much.

Yet she does it anyway. She isn’t going to let Mako bleed out and die like this.

  
  


“ _Shit,”_ He keens when she starts to slowly push back the blood inside him. “Korra, don’t—it _hurts_ —”

“Keep him still,” Korra closes her eyes to focus. “Just keep him still. It’s only going to take a second.”

“Okay,” Asami says softly. “Don’t look, Mako, just keep your eyes at me and _don’t_ _look_.”

“I’m trying,” he says between his breaths, legs buckling up when Korra closes the wound with one last push. “ _FUCK!”_

“I’m done,” Korra slumps into the floor beside him, breathing hard. “I’m done. You’re okay. You’re okay.”

  
  
  
  


She must’ve blacked out for a while, because when she opened her eyes again, Asami was beside her, wiping away the sweat in her forehead gently. “Thank you,” she smiles, kissing her cheek. “You did great, love.”

She takes a glance at Mako—he was tired, in pain, but alive. His bleeding had stopped. “Hey.”

He tries to crack a smile. “Hey. Thanks for saving my life again.”

“You owe me,” Korra groans, only half joking. “Those um, really good fucking ramen a block your office.”

“I’ll treat us,” Asami slumps against the wall beside her. “I think we all deserved it.”

“Are you guys done?” Bolin asks from the other side of the room. “Can I look, now?”

“Yeah,” Korra responded. “What did they say?”

“They’ve caught the guy, uh—they’re coming to get us now. Lin doesn’t sound too happy.”

“Of course she doesn’t,” Korra grumbles, “she never does.”

“We should’ve listened to her,” Mako added. “Spirits. She’s going to be sooooo mad.”

“You’re right,” Asami glares at her. “We _should have.”_

Korra laughed.

“I’m sorry I forced you into bloodbending,” Mako speaks up. “I know it feels terrible.”

“Don’t sweat it. It was for the best,” Korra shrugs. “I wouldn’t want you to die, man. I’m sorry you had to keep taking the harm for all of us all the time.”

He smiles and turns to Asami. “I’m sorry you had to hold the only brain cell.”

Asami laughs. “Thinking skills. It’s what I do.”

“And me?” Bolin asked beside his brother. “What about me?”

“Um… I’m sorry we keep dragging you on these crazy missions.”

He grins. “It was my pleasure.”

Mako slaps his head gently. “ _My pleasure?_ As if you weren’t screaming about me dying just a few moments ago.”

“Okay, but seriously. Can we please stop doing this?” Asami pleads. “You guys are terrible.”

“Aw, I love you too, ‘Sami,” Korra rests her head on her arm. “I don’t think we’d ever get too old for this.”

“What, the crazy missions that has to involve one of us almost dying?”

“No, just… us. Together.”

“Oh. Then if that’s the case,” Asami kisses her forehead softly, “I hope not.”

  
  


“I hope not, too.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr blog!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
